Transparent (divergent fanction)
by Milly2000
Summary: Divergent without the war and no threats or are there? Four loves Tris but so does Eric. Who will she choose and spend the rest of her life with? btw this is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

NFA(note from author)

What if there was no war no threat and Tris had two men fighting over her? Who would she pick? Four or Eric? who would she choose?

Also if you think of anything that would make the story better press, don't hesitate to give me your ideas and implements I would love to hear them. Btw my first fanfiction

This series does not belong to me,

Chapter 1

I've done it!

I've got in to Dauntless!

I've beaten the odds, and got in and I am first ranked. As me and Christina bounce around in circles hugging each other, I could feel the the hairs and the back of my neck tingle so I wiggle out of Christina's arms and turn around to see Eric glaring at me, so I decide to give him my death stare back. One he had looked away and turn back to my friends.

"What was that all about" Will asks, the curiosity in his voice plain and clear.

"I don't know answer, I felt a tingling on my neck so I turned around to find Eric giving me the evils do I gave him evils to" I say giving them a taste of what my evils look like which makes us all burst out laughing. That's when I feel a tap on my shoulder to find a group of people standing behind me, including a few of my friends Marlene, Uriah and my initiation instructor four.

"Hi" he says.

"Hey, is there something you want? Hi Marlene, Uriah, congrats guys"

"Thanks" they say in unison. I smile back at them and then turn my attention back to Four.

"So"

"So what?" He asks with a confused look on his face. "You wanted something" I say with a massive sigh.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to say that you guys to attend a meeting with a lady called Sarah she is in charge of job applications, be there for around 10:30, then in the evening you will be assigned your apartments. Everyone clear?"

"Yes we're clear thanks" I say, after a few seconds of silence Uriah shouts out to all of our surprise "candor or dauntless party at my apartment on Wednesday, who's in?"

After that a mass chorus of 'yes' and 'defiantly' ring out which leaves me standing in silence twiddling my thumbs trying to be incognito, but sadly my attempt fails and everyone turns to stare at me and a man about Fours adding which I think is Zeke Uriahs older brother exclaims with a laugh "we have a pansycake in our midst", everyone starts laughing, and when I speak again my voice had gone deathly quite which I never knew I could do and say "as if, I could take you on easily, knob head. I'm game for Wednesday" I say with a smirk.

"Well Zeke I think you just told" four exclaims trying to hold back his laughter "and by a stiff no less" that's when we all burst out laughing in great gaffaw of raucous laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the great response, enjoy!**_

I wake up to the sensation of someone shaking which is when I go into defence mode and throw my self out of bed land on the floor with a massive 'THUD' and go in to a shield position protecting my abdomen and face for any punches or kicks my opponent may throw my way. As my sleep ridden eyes begin to wake up I realise that there was no threat but only Will and Christina trying to get me up.

"What the fuck was that Tris?" Will asks me with prominent and confusion rifling his face.

"Yeah what the hell?" Christina says more angry that confused, "there is no need to turn in to a ninja on us we were trying to get you up, you missed breakfast and if you don't get up now you are going to miss the meeting!"

"Sorry guys you made me jump shaking me awake like you did." I say sheepishly, as the blood rises to my cheeks turning them a bright crimson colour. "Don't worry, next time we will just throw water over you how does that sound?" Will asks with a small smile slowly creeping over his lips, so I retort "yeah, you will also do me a favourr, I wouldn't have to shower you would have already given me one!" that's when we all burst out into fits of hysterical laughter.

Once I had gone through my regular morning routine, we sprinted to the office of a

 _ **Ms Sarah Bevin**_

 _ **Job application administrator**_

We took the last three seats waiting got our name to be called. At this point in time I had only two jobs in mind and the were "Dauntless ambassador" and "leader". As I waited for my name to be called I was deep within my own thoughts trying to figure out what job I should apply for, when it suddenly dawned on me that my best option would be to go for the leader rule because only then would I be able to make the changes I want around here. Once I have stepped incide the small office of Ms Sarah Bevin the scent of tipex and cheap perfume hit me like brick wall, "sit down" she barked at me whilst almost throwing a piece of paper at me. "Read it, circle your name next the job you want to apply for and then send in Will and for goodness sake shut the bloody door on your way out!" she said with surly voice sounding more male than female. As I try to hold back gaffes of later I firmy grasp the pen and circle my name next to it."Don't let the for hit you on the way out" her snide remark sent daggers to my heart making me want to bash her head against a brick wall.

Sit outside patiently waiting for my friends, I can't help but play over and over in my head the look Eric gave me yesterday. He had been watching my every move lately had it is begin to fresh me out a little but in the end I decide to ignore it and wait for my friends. Once Christina had dragged all the way to the clothing store bought me a whole new wardrobe and then dragged me ask the way back to the dorms I was quite tiered so I decided to have a dose but sadly Christina pot a dip to that by saying we only had two hours to get ready

After all the waxing, tweasing curling and touching up had been done I felt like a barbie doll I was wearing a deep red dress which had a velvet under coat and lace over the top which is a length that I don't feel at all comfortable with, black lace up heels, naturally waves were added to my hair and make up that 'exagerate my eyes natural beauty' as Christina put it whilst she got her self ready in a black very tight skimpy dress, we began our decent to the auditorium


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys do sorry I have had a serious writers block but I have now thanks to many hours of hard work made it run for the hills. Sorry again.**

 **Hugs to all, xx**

As I wait for my name to be called so I can go up on to the stage FIRST of all things can feel myself shaking I have never looked attention and I don't think I ever will.

"You alright Tris" I here a voice behind me which startled me, but it's only Uriah, "i made you jump" he says with a cheeky grin planted across his face.

"Yeah yeah haha very funny and yeah I guess I'm just a bit nervous that's all, thanks for asking" I say as i feel the blood rising to my cheeks "I don't like attention", he just laughs and land against a pillar "you will be fine, and anyways none will be looking at you, they will all be looking at me the gorgeous handsome witty guy", he says as he gives me a spin and a wink.

"Yeah as if" I hear Christina say and we all laugh until it's time to be quite and wait or turn to go on stage. After about five minutes of waiting and listening to boring speeches made by the leaders we finally hear Eric call out " now please put your hands together for our initiates, and welcome to the stage out first jumper and first ranked Tris!" I hear the applause and seeming of feet and I freeze until I feel a little shove and a go get'm from Will that I unfreeze and elegantly glide on to the stage head held highand back straight and walk straight to the leaders add I shake Eric's hand he pulls me in four a hug and whispers "I'm proud of you stiff" and I pull way away only for him to kiss me on the cheek causing the ashtray over excited cheers to gain in volume at that I begin to blush and a stern looking women holers for quite and the whole auditorium is quite and Max gives me a smile hands me a key and asks "what job did you choose?" I snare as loudly as I can "leader in trading" and stand with my chest out.

As we are all filed into the new cafeteria/party area I try to think of an excuse that will enable me to escape from the this geek while and to my already furnished apartment, but sadly my excuse sadly fails andI'm forced to stay and enjoy the party. As I stand leaning against the wall watching as many a Dauntless obliterate themselves by drink to much alcohol I see my escape, no one is watching so I thought and so I begin to sneak mg way through the oblivious crowd of people the ex it when the exit is only a few steps away I hear a voice behind me Christina obviously swell squeal " someone grab her" that's when I fling of my shoes and speed from the room with around five people on my heels, as turn I turn a corner I have a quick look behind me and to my surprise there is no one there so I lab up against the wall to catch my breath, someone jumps out and picks me up and slings me over their shoulder and cries "I've got her" That voice could only belong to one person Four. As be says this all my friends and Eric come speeding round the corner and laugh at my disgruntled expression.

"Put me down now" I screech at then bashing as hard as I can on Fours back. He just laughs smacks my bum and says laughing "no you are coming back to the party also you still owe me that dance you promised me says I can feel the smirk rise on his face "fine if your not goingto out me down I'll make you I say "sure you can try but i very much doubt you'll be able to" Eric says. After he said that I grab hold of Fours boxers pull them up as vigorously as I could and slipped off over his shoulder and did a little forward roll of the back of his shoulder and land squarely on my feet, "you were saying" I say with a smug grin on my face as I help four off of the floor "I did ask nicely" I say to him "and I did warn you but didn't listen". Everyone begins to laugh as Eric sweeps me up in his arms and says "don't worry next time we will be more careful", whilst Eric I'd crying I look over my shoulder to see Four staying at me with a look of disappointment and then at Eric with daggers in his eyes.

 **Hi guys I'm contemplating do different pov's I would love to see what you guys think so please contact me with your ideas**

 **Milly, xx**


End file.
